Russi Taylor
Russi Taylor (born May 4, 1944) is an American voice actress. She was married to Disney voice actor Wayne Allwine who was the voice of Mickey Mouse. She is known for voicing: Minnie Mouse in Disney's House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1993) - Pearl's Mom (ep14), Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2016) - Female Elephant (ep4), Female Elephant (ep9), Muhanga, Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Sofia the First (2013-2015) - Fauna, Winnifred, Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *Widget (1990-1992) - Widget 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Fairy Godmother, Mary Mouse, Beatrice, Countess Le Grande, Daphne, Drizella Tremaine *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Minnie Mouse *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Widow Tweed 'Movies' *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby *Fantasia 2000 (1999) - Daisy Duck *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Fergie Furbelow 'Shorts' *Disney have a laugh! (2010-2012) - Minnie Mouse 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Pebbles Flintstone *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Totally Minnie (1988) - Minnie Mouse *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Gilly *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Fauna Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Otama Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Animated Storybooks' *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Minnie Mouse 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Minnie Mouse 'Documentaries' *The Story Behind Walt Disney's Fun and Fancy Free (1997) - Minnie Mouse 'Stage Shows' *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Detective School (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Minnie Mouse *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Imagicademy: Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Color and Play (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Home Makeover (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Wildlife Count Along (2012) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Magical Math World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Shapes Sing-Along (2015) - Minnie Mouse 'Video Games' *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' "Qu@ckers"*! (2000) - Louie *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Minnie Mouse Theme Park Attractions *Mickey's Boo To You! Halloween Parade - Minnie Mouse Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2016. Category:American Voice Actors